Music
by Anne Elliot EFP
Summary: Un profumo di lavanda, un cappotto rosso e della musica. - E' una storia che può essere letta in maniera del tutto indipendente ma, per chi avesse letto di Sherrinford, collegata alle "The third brother" e "L'errore di Sherrinford Holmes". - Mi farebbero piacere le vostre critiche :)


**Note autore:** Salve a tutte/i!  
A quanto pare le storie parziali che sonnecchiano nel mio hard disk ci rimarranno ancora un po'; infatti anche questa storia, come la precedente, è nata e cresciuta tutta in un giorno. Come altre volte, devo dare la colpa/merito ad un'immagine di Pascal Campion (ma questa volta i "protagonisti" del dipinto hanno ben poca somiglianza con i miei protagonisti), con la cortese e preziosa collaborazione delle musiche del film Midnight in Paris di Woody Allen.  
E' una storia, come accennato prima, nata per caso ma che andando avanti con lo scrivere ho, in principio inconsapevolmente e poi volutamente, collegato alle storie di Sherrinford. Per chi non sapesse di cosa sto parlando, non temete, questo piccolo racconto può tranquillamente vivere in maniera autonoma e indipendente dai racconti a cui mi riferisco ma, per chi avesse letto di Sherry, vi sfido a capire dove inserire il tutto (comunque nella nota finale spiego tutto, non sono un'autrice così sadica da pretendere memorie annuali ^^).  
Dopo la solita nota introduttiva, neanche fosse una prescrizione medica, vi lascio alla storia e come sempre, mi raccomando criticate!  
A presto,  
Anne ^^

* * *

 _ **Music**_

 **L** a musica, era stata lei. Era stata la musica l'elemento sarcasticamente stonato.  
Adorava quel cappotto rosso. Le sfumature di colore che assumeva quando lo illuminavano le luci fredde dei lampioni o quelle calde delle vetrine natalizie; il colletto spesso che la riparava dagli assalti del vento dicembrino; la morbidezza della stoffa che distrattamente accarezzava con un paio di dita quando aveva il coraggio di farle uscire dal tepore della manica; la svasatura che si allargava sulle ginocchia abbastanza da coprirle anche quando si sedeva; il sentore di lavanda del suo profumo che ormai lo circondava.  
Strinse maggiormente il colletto sulla gola e, alzato lo sguardo, attraversò la strada quando il semaforo divenne verde.  
Il ticchettio delle decoltè era irregolare ma rapido, rallentava solo per evitare pozzanghere o piccole alterazioni del marciapiede.  
Svoltò l'angolo per prendere la strada principale decisamente più affollata. Svicolò fra i passanti che a passi lenti osservavano le vetrine, i manager in abito blu e cappotti neri che rapidamente si dirigevano verso la metro, le comitive di ragazzi con le mani piene di buste e cellulari. Un borsone da palestra le sbatté sul ginocchio mentre un uomo distratto le chiedeva scusa senza fermarsi.  
Rallentò piegandosi per controllare che la calza non si fosse smagliata.  
Rialzò lo sguardo una volta constato che non ci fosse stato alcun danno e si bloccò sulla soglia del marciapiede. Un sorriso ampio e felice si aprì sul suo volto quando lo vide dall'altra parte della strada.  
Le mani giunte dietro la schiena, i ricci inspiegabilmente inamovibili dal vento, lo sguardo impegnato a vagare con falso disinteresse interno a sé. Quando si accorse di lei raddrizzò la schiena ed aprì le braccia in una tacita richiesta del perché fosse in ritardo; uno sguardo che malcelava divertimento ed un mezzo sorriso accennato.  
Il sorriso sulle labbra di Molly si aprì maggiormente; il suo voltò si girò rapidamente da una parte all'altra della strada per decidere il momento migliore per attraversare. Lo sguardo di lui andò alle strisce a poca distanza da loro ma lei non aveva intenzione di allungare la strada per arrivare da lui. Lo aveva fatto già troppe volte, lo avevano fatto già troppe volte.  
Quando si sentì sicura a passi rapidi attraversò la prima corsia per poi accelerare alla vista della macchina che stava sopraggiungendo dall'altro senso di marcia.  
Gli ultimi metri li fece con poche ampie falcate prima di salire sul marciapiede con un piccolo balzo. Il piede ebbe una piccola incertezza sul terreno scivoloso e le mani di lei si aggrapparono alla schiena di Sherlock mentre lui le circondava con naturalezza e familiarità la vita.  
Con una risata sommessa alzò lo sguardo per incontrare il volto di lui che, dopo aver scosso leggermente il capo, rispose al suo sorriso.  
Fu in quel momento che si rese conto della musica.  
I suoi occhi si aprirono leggermente mentre quella consapevolezza e le conseguenze che da essa derivavano le mutavano lo sguardo. Lui corrugò la fronte non capendo che cosa, di punto in bianco, l'avesse turbata.  
Molly si guardò intorno alla disperata ricerca di un luogo da cui fosse logico e naturale che provenisse la musica. Il negozio dietro di loro, un locale, una radio di una macchina di passaggio, una suoneria telefonica ignorata.  
No, non proveniva da nessun apparecchio o luogo.  
Quando con malinconia e un po' di nervosismo si arrese alla realtà si strinse maggiormente a Sherlock ma ormai era inutile.  
I suoi occhi si aprirono e la sveglia silenziosa che sovrastava il suo comodino sembrò urlale in faccia che erano le 5 e mezzo del mattino. Troppo presto per alzarsi ma ormai troppo tardi per riaddormentarsi. Si tirò su lentamente e si spostò i capelli dal volto. In passato aveva provato a riaddormentarsi per tornare indietro ma ormai sapeva che era inutile; non si addormentava quasi mai e soprattutto non sognava mai.  
Indugiò un istante prima di spostare il piumone e scoprire il corpo che fu immediatamente avvolto dal freddo di quel 24 Dicembre.  
La sua figura rannicchiata, scombinata e stanca la guardava con fare accusatorio dal riflesso dello specchio di fronte a lei. Ogni mattina si riprometteva di spostare quel dannato specchio da lì ed ogni mattina se lo dimenticava; odiava specchiarsi normalmente, figuriamoci di prima mattina. Quel giorno, però, fu contenta di potersi rimproverare.  
"Musica? Veramente Molly? Ma si può sapere quanti anni hai?"  
Scese dal letto infilandosi malamente le pantofole e non distogliendo lo sguardo dal proprio riflesso. Un dito accusatorio si alzò indicando la gemella fatta di cristalli di sabbia.  
"Vedi di concentrarti la prossima volta! Nessuna lavanda, nessun rosso, nessun cappotto e per l'amor del cielo nessuna musica sdolcinata, siamo intesi?"  
Si fissò con astio prima di annuire convinta e dirigersi in cucina con passi lenti e pesanti. La sensazione di calore del cappotto rosso confuse per un istante i suoi sensi, come anche la sensazione delle braccia di lui intorno a sé.  
Incrociò le braccia per cercare di trattenere il calore mentre la sua mente le faceva capire quanto i suoi sensi fossero facilmente ingannabili.  
Riempì il bollitore elettrico, lo rimise sull'apposito caricatore ed accese la spina.  
Prima di andare in bagno guardò il calendario. La vigilia da Sherlock.  
Un sorriso amaro le si aprì sul volto.  
Decisamente quella sera non ci sarebbe stata la musica.  
Inspirò profondamente ed andò in bagno. Non sapeva come ma si erano già fatte le 6.

* * *

 **Q** uella volta non c'era la lavanda, non c'era il capotto rosso e soprattutto non c'era la musica.  
Mancava solo un senso da mettere alla prova.

Inspirò sentendo l'odore di Sherlock a pochi millimetri da lei, strinse le dita intorno al tessuto della camicia di lui che gli copriva la schiena, ascoltò il battito del suo cuore, calmo e regolare; alzò lo sguardo per vedere come fosse il suo volto da una prospettiva e una vicinanza che mai avrebbe sperato.  
No, non poteva essere un sogno. Non poteva essere riuscita ad ingannarsi così bene. Non poteva essere riuscita ad ingannare tutti i suoi sensi.  
 _Non tutti, Molly._  
Quella vocina nella sua testa la prese alla sprovvista ed istintivamente si strinse maggiormente a lui. No, non avrebbe potuto sopportare che anche quella volta fosse solo e soltanto un sogno.  
In risposta a quella stretta, Sherlock si mosse leggermente spronandola silenziosamente ad alzare lo sguardo. Corrugò la fronte e studiò gli occhi di lei per cercare di capire che cosa la turbasse.  
Dopo un primo momento di esitazione lei gli sorrise.  
 _Se è solo un sogno che problema c'è? Lo hai già fatto miliardi di volte..._

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Note autore:**

Il link al dipinto: pascalcampionart/photos/a.463318037029808.117887.143489105679371/1299275836767353/?type=3&theater

Sono abbastanza certa del fatto che il tutto possa risultare contorto e confuso per cui in breve: Molly fa il sogno la notte prima di quando incontrano Sherrinford a Baker Street all'inizio di "The third brother" mentre il suo realizzare che non c'è la musica e la parte finale si riferiscono al penultimo/ultimo capitolo di "L'errore di Sherrinford Holmes", anzi l'ultimo capoverso è proprio un pezzo della storia.  
Spero che il tutto risulti più chiaro e che questo piccolo e lontano richiamo a queste due storie non vi sia dispiaciuto.  
Grazie a tutti per essere arrivati fino a qui e, come sempre, a presto!  
Anne ^^


End file.
